futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
United Arab Republicball
United Arab Republic is a countryball which was born after the victory of United Levantine Arabic Republicball in the Great Arabic War. He united the whole Arab world into a single stronk entity. History Before the United Arab Republic the Middle East was being controlled by NAUball proxies, that had the Jewish Empirecube, a zionist superpower that had expanded toward the Levant, and the Wahhabi Arabian Stateball doing the same but in the peninsula. This allowed the Americans to have absolute control over the resources of the Middle East, and of course, prevent Russian Greater SFSRball from interfering in the region. Russian Greater SFSRball then began to train and arm Arab nationalists to fight against the American proxies. Then the MLAN was founded as a left wing arabist movement for national liberation. The MLAN managed to stop the zionist expansion, they founded the United Levantine Arab Republicball and the United Nasserist Arab Republicball. Russia then said now there was the possibility of uniting all the Arab countries as long as they cooperated with them, the two republics then fought with Russian support till the American proxies were ultimately defeated. NAUball called the new United Arab Republic project a KGB plot to conquer the Middle East. Independent of it however the idea went forward. Americans lost the control over Middle Eastern resources and this would later escalate to the Second American Civil War followed by the North American ages of Troubles. After being proclaimed, the United Arab Republic was under the Russian Greater SFSRball sphere of influence, they followed a socialist model of economical and social organization. The Arab Socialist Party was created as an ideological common point between baathists, nasserists, gaddafists, marxists and islamic socialists overall. The party was the solo official one of the country, since every small political quarrel could put in risk the new union state. Some minorities like Kurds and Assyrians who received autonomous regions within the provinces, were allowed to have one party in order represent their communities. The United Arab Republic was also strictly secular, religious propaganda within the party was banned, though many religious leaders supported and worked for the party agenda. Freedom of religion was guaranteed but conversions were not recognized and anyone who attempted to do so would go to prison, since the government feared sectarian conflicts. Political islamism was removed from the promises during the Arab Revolutionary Renaissance, a sociopolitical movement that had as main objective consolidate the solo leadership of the party ideology in all sectors of the Arab society. A main part of the movement was dedicated to crush religious dissidents that disagreed with the secular laws, the government claimed to have incorporated islamic values on it already. The movement was in summary aimed to crush any form opposition to the party, from the most liberal to the most conservative one. Organizations that identified with salafism, wahhabism, jihadism, khomeinism or any militant wing of sunni or shia islamism were dismantled, their leaders jailed and their mosques rehabilitated into state sponsored ones. By the end of the process, all religious buildings were under state control. Holy places like Mecca, Medina and Jerusalem were allowed to be kept under control of its religious leaderships, that however were submissive to the authority of the party and the state. Provinces Are the average federal subjects of the union: *Morocco *Sahrawia *Mauritania *Algeria *Tunisia *Libya *Egypt *Sudan *Syria *Iraq *Jordan *Palestine *Hejaz *Najd *Hormuz *Yemen *Aden *Oman *Awhaz Districts Are groupings of provinces: *North Africa: Morocco, Sahrawia, Mauritania, Algeria, Tunisia, Libya. *Egypt: Egypt, Sudan. *Levant: Syria, Iraq, Jordan, Palestine. *Khaleeji: Hejaz, Najd, Hormuz, Yemen, Aden, Oman. *Awhaz: Awhaz. Autonomous regions Are special areas inside a province that have more legislative right, far from being 100% autonomous though. There are two: *Kurdish Autonomus Regions (Syria and Iraq) *Assyrian Autonomous Regions (Iraq and Syria) Ideology *Pan Arabism *Arab Nationalism *Arab Socialism *Secularism *Nasserism (factions) *Ba'athism (factions) *Third International Theory (factions) *Islamic Socialism (factions) *Communism (factions) *Marxism Leninism (factions) *Left Wing Nationalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Zionism Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:Arabic Category:Arabic-speaking Category:Nationalist Category:Anti-American Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:Stronk Category:Radical Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:Big Category:No mercy Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Algeriaball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Libyaball Category:Egyptball Category:Moroccoball Category:Sudanball Category:Syriaball Category:Lebanonball Category:Palestineball Category:Qatarball Category:Kuwaitball Category:UAEball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Anti-Wahhabi Category:Bahrainball Category:Omanball Category:Yemenball Category:Iraqball Category:Jordanball Category:Violent Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Israelcube Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Northern Africa Category:Secular Category:Good Economy Category:Stronk Military Category:Good Cuisine Category:Tea Lovers Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:Socialist Category:Islam Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Africa